Winter miracles
by Dapple-stream
Summary: Amu Hinamori continues to live her life as a single girl in Japan. What happens when her love life takes it's turn? Who does Amu end up with? Read to find out! Pure TADAMU!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Gah, I feel so dumb... x.x It's my first fanfiction, I hope It doesn't end up too sucky.**

**Miki: Oh, sure it won't... *sarcasm***

**Me: CHANGE THAT TONE OF VOICE RIGHT NOW MISSY!**

**Miki: Eeep! D:**

**Ran: Please calm down Aika-tan... D8**

**Su: Aika-chi does not own Shugo Chara-desu!**

**Miki: Since when did Su and Ran get here? =^="**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**  
>_<p>

Chapter 1: A normal Hinamori morning

..Amu's POV..

It was a breezy winter day at Seiyo Elementary. Today, I just didn't feel too well, but I had to go to school... We have a big test If I can remember well enough.  
>But... It wasn't just that. It was that I would get to see the guardians. Including Tadase-kun, the love of my dreams... Most girls call it love at first sight, but that's not how I think of him. He's nice, handsome, and... Hard to talk to. It's just that every time I see him, I have to shudder my words... He probably hates that. Gah, what am I thinking? It's time to get up before I'm late. Again...<p>

"COME ON, AMU-CHAN! GO! GO! FASTER! FASTER!" Came from my pink, cheerful chara. I swear, I'm gonna kill her some day... She's way too energetic.  
>"You know, Amu-chan will never get up if you yell at her like that..." Miki says. She's annoying, but she helps get Ran out of the way a lot of the time. She's also very artistic.<br>"Now now, some breakfast can get you in the mood-desu!" Su emerges from her egg. Always wanting to cook something, or clean up your mess... She's quite cheeky too. But, very nice. Although they're all always getting on my nerves, we have a lot of fun together and I love them all.  
>"Uggh... Fine, fine..." They always take me as someone very lazy. But it's not that! They're just too hyperactive... Along with Ami.<br>"ONII-CHAAANNN! MAMY COOKD EWGS! COME EAWT!" Speak of the devil... That's Ami. She's just like the 'Super Characters'... Too up in the morning. Well,  
>I take that back, too up all DAY. They really need to learn the meaning of good sleep. My parents are always obsessing over Ami. She's always standing on the table with her microphone, singing karaoke with Utau's songs. What loons...<br>"Ami... Fine, I'll get up..." I sighed. I guess I better get up before more chaos comes my way.  
>"Amu-chan! Are you going to come eat your breakfast?" That's mom for you. Always wanting me to eat all of her 'delicious breakfast'. I've had it, Su's food is a lot better than that. Especially Lulu-chan's father's plates. They always had filled me up perfectly. I sorta wish she hadn't left... Back to the topic, I can usually end up convincing mom to let me run off to school with a piece of toast.<br>"Coming mom..." I gave a tired yawn and signaled my legs to trudge to the kitchen. Well, for today... I have that test, so I might as well eat a good breakfast, am I right?  
>As I grabbed my uniform and slipped it on, I continued dragging myself to the table, basically forcing out my tiredness. I probably look like a zombie.<p>

**Me: YAY! I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER 1! Short chapter is short. D:**

**Miki: Took you long enough...**

**Me: Shut up. *pulls out gun***

**Miki: IEEK! *runs and bumps into Kiseki while blushing***

**Kiseki: *hugs unconciesly* D-don't hurt my commoners!**

**Me: AWW YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTTEE~ *drops gun and takes pictures***

**Miki and Kiseki: AHHH!**

**Su: Please R&R!**

**Ran: HEY! I was supposed to be here too! TT^TT**


	2. Chapter 2 discontinued

**(( Okay, sorry for the major inactivity. But, this fanfic is going to be discontinued. It's been such a long time since I've written anything, but I've been reading a ton more fanfics, and I may or may not continue to write. I am an artist, and could possibly become a writer too. That's for the future to depict. Anyway, continuing on what I was previously stating, I am no longer into anime (specifically cute-sy ones like shugo chara). I don't like shugo chara. I like homestuck. So that's more to the reason I won't continue this fanfic. I can't write this knowing I dislike pretty much everything about it. I can't. I am not even the slightest inspired to continue, no amount of reviews will change my mind. Please check my account for information on where to check out my art, and also please keep in touch for I might write more. For other fandoms of course. Adios~ ))**


End file.
